This invention relates to transparent carriers, and more particularly, to carriers which can be worn by uniformed personnel.
Uniformed personnel, such as police officers or postal workers, must typically comply with strict uniform codes. Such codes often prohibit the use of such items as a handbag, backpack, or briefcase unless it is issued as part of the uniform or is transparent.
A number of uniformed personnel perform tasks which require them to be away from an office or an automobile for a period of time as part of their employment. Such personnel often have a need to carry personal items with them when performing such tasks at a remote location. Unfortunately, these employees are limited in their options for carrying such items by the uniform codes. Additionally, when such personnel are performing tasks which require physical activity, a carrier is likely to inhibit movement and cause personal discomfort.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved carrier.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved carrier for uniformed personnel.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved transparent carrier for personal items.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved transparent carrier which meets the requirements of a uniform code.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved carrier which does not interfere with the movements of the wearer.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide an improved carrier which is adapted to fit snugly to the wearer's body so as not to impede motion.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those persons having ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.